Better Than Me, Jemima
by cvrdansur
Summary: Jemima is head over heels for Alonzo, at the Jellicle Ball, will he realize it, or will she be left to watch from afar still? I edited Chapter 5 because I felt that I had rushed through it WAY too fast, hopefully this one is better!
1. Sunrises

It was daybreak at the junkyard, and a small calico kitten was watching the sunrise.

_Like the flower, _

_The dawn is breaking!_

Jemima smiled. She hoped to be able to do her piece well at the Jellicle Ball. Suddenly, she hid underneath an old table. She watched a black and white tom walk out and sit down watch the sunrise. Jemima looked at him, almost sadly.

"Oh, why can't you notice me, Alonzo?" she sighed.

Together -though without him noticing- they watched the sunrise, she from her hideout, and him five yards away from her. Jemima stiffened, she reconized a smell. A sleek, brown queen appeared from where Alonzo had appeared.

Jemima stifled a hiss.

It was Cassandra, she was Alonzo's girlfriend, at the moment at least. She gave him a smile that always looked like a sneer to Jemima.

Jemima knew she should behave better to her, she was taught better, but it was hard as she acted very ugly toward Jemima and the other kittens.

At this point, Cassandra began to rub against Alonzo, getting Jemima more and more jealous.

She knew her mother, Demeter, would be horrified if Jemima did anything rash or stupid. So, cursing Cassandra in her mind, she scurried away before they noticed her.

Alonzo ignored Cassandra, which was getting her more annoyed by the second.

"Why won't you talk to me, sweetie?" She asked sweetly, though Alonzo knew she wanted to scream at him for ignoring her when she could be any tom's girlfriend (at least, that is what she thought).

He sighed "I wanted to think _alone_ Cassie." He stressed the word alone.

Her pride injured a bit, she left him.

When Jemima got back to the middle of the Junkyard, she saw her friends Victoria, Electra, and Ectetera all around a main coon. He looked up.

"Ahh, here's the last one of our group! Hello Jemmi!"

Jemima blushed. "Hi Tugger..." She whispered.

The Rum Tug Tugger grinned at her, Ectetera, not liking Jemima getting all of the attention, then said sweetly "Oh, Tugger! Pounci was being horribly rude to me this morning!"

Now, Tugger didn't like it when cats made fun of anyone from his fan club. So, going to Pouncival, who didn't realize what Ectetera accused him of, he pulled his ear and began to go off on him for being "mean" to Ectetera.

"Cetty, you really shouldn't do that." Jemima scolded.

The pale tabby pattern kitten looked up at her, laughing with Victoria and Electra at Tugger and Pouncival.

"Oh Jema, it's only a joke!" Jemima didn't stop her disapproving look.

Suddenly, Jemima noticed Cassandra with some of the toms, Plato, Admentus, and Tumblebrutus. She quickly looked at Victoria, the pure white kitten (almost a full-grown queen) looked sad. She was in love with Plato, and Plato had asked her to the Jellicle Ball yesterday, but she had to get permission from her mother. Jennyanydotes was okay with it, but her mate, Skimbleshanks, also had to have his say. In addition, he was not back yet from the last train departure.

Jemima took Victoria by the paw and whispered "Viki, let's go to my place."

Victoria and Jemima sat on Jemima's bed. Victoria wanted to talk about anything but Plato,so she said "Have you seen Alonzo today?"

Jemima looked startled.

"W-what do you mean?"

Victoria laughed. "You can't obviously think I'm THAT dim! You're my best friend, I'm gonna be able to tell unlike anyone else when you're head over heels for a tom!"

Jemima looked sheepish "I saw him this morning. Though I left not long after he came."

She filled in what happened. Victoria tried not to grimace. She was a very well mannered kitten and would not say anything against any cat, just like Jemima, but when it came to Cassandra, well, it was hard.

"Oooo, it annoys me how much she thinks so highly of herself! Flirting with all the toms that she sees! At least Bomba has dignity to stay AWAY from toms who are asking other queens to the BALL!"

Her face was a tinge of red, Jemima decided to not point out that she and Plato weren't going out yet. She wanted to keep her head.

"Did someone mention me?" a voice asked. Jemima and Victoria looked at the entrance of Jemima's home, there was her Aunt Bombalurina, she was a beautiful scarlet calico queen.

"Hi Aunt Bomba, are you looking for mom? She's with Daddy somewhere."

"Thanks Jema." She walked out. Jemima got up.

"Want to go practice our piece for the Jellicle Ball?" she asked

"YES! I think we should go an octave higher for the song. Don't you think?"

Jemima just smiled. Victoria wanted everything to go smoothly for the Ball, as she still thought her dad would say yes to Plato.


	2. Decisions

**OK, it'll take me a while to be able to up date because of school and what not. And also the fact that my mom doesn't know about this and I'd be off of here and this would all be deleted in less than 10 min if she found out. So pray that she'll not find out!!!! LOL.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** Alonzo stared at the landscape. He knew he would be in loads of trouble when he got back to the junkyard. He remembered Cassandra's face when he said he wanted to be alone. Alonzo sighed. He hoped he would still have his head by this time tommorow. He slowly got up, he heard a noise behind him. Next thing he knew, Admetus was on top of him.

"Ugh! Get off Admetus! Seriously!?"

The young tom, after biting Alonzo on the ear none too softly, got off. Alonzo just glared. "What in the name of Everlasting Cat was that about?!"

"Cassie told me to."

Alonzo just rolled his eyes. Of course. She WOULD do that kind of thing to get him mad. Admetus just grinned. Even though he was a great tom and one of his friends and all, Alonzo couldn't help but feel that he was horribly annoying.

"Anything else I should know that she might make someone else do?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you, I swear." Alonzo just shook his head "Thanks."

Still grinning, Admentus left him. Alonzo just sighed. His mind wandered to what he'd been thinking a while before. The fact he'd break up with his girlfriend for Everlasting Cat knows how many years...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jemima, I can't sing that high! Please stop showing off!" An exasperated Victoria said.

Jemima grinned sheepishly "You know I can't help but sing that high! Besides, it was your idea to go higher!"

Victoria just glared.

"Fine then, we'll sing like we originally planned." They continued their song/dance:

_ Jellicle Cats come out tonight  
Jellicle Cats come one, come all  
The Jellicle Moon is shining bright  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_

They started with Jemima on the left, and Victoria on the right. Jemima did a sort of shy looking dance, while Victoria did a graceful dance looking all around her innocently. They met each other, putting their hands together and raising them up. They were about to do the next step when an orange tabby came up behind Victoria, motioning Jemima to be silent, and began to tickle her until Victoria was on the ground, laughing.

"D-d-d-dad-d-dy!" She gasped for breath.

Skimbleshanks just grinned and said in his thick Scottish accent "It's good to see you too! And hello Jemima! How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you!" She grinned back. She couldn't help but to like her best friend's dad, he was so lovable.

Victoria took her dad's hand a said seriously "Dad, I have a HUGE life changing decision to ask you!" Skimbleshanks looked slightly disturbed but tride to hide it with couriosity.

"OK? What is it?"

She took a deep breath "Dad, I'm gonna be a queen this year. And I am supposed to do the Mating Dance."

Skimbleshanks listened , Jemima could see he looked worried now, no doubt he didn't want to think of his oldest daughter becoming a queen.

"And, well, Plato asked me to go with him to the Ball and t-t-t-to be his mate." She said the end of the words in barely a whisper. Jemima just stared. Victoria NEVER told her Plato actually asked her to be his MATE!!! This was HUGE!

Skimble looked thoughtfully at his daughter, "Give me a few days to consider this. It'll be a life changing desicion for our whole family."

Victoria just nodded. Jemima saw she looked relieved at not getting an out right no. Skimble kissed his daughter on the head an left to go greet the other Jellicles.

"Oh. My. Everlasting. Cat!" Victoria squeeled. "OH! I DO hope he says yes!"

Jemima just smiled at her best friend.

"Oh, Jema, I am SO sorry for never telling you, I was just so nervous at even telling my dad!"

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." She smiled.

Victoria hugged her "You're such an amazing friend, Jema!"

Jemima just smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

_How I wish I could be asking my dad that! _She thought _I wish the guy **I** liked was like that with **me**_

It was these kinds of emotions that she hid from everyone. When she was unhappy with a decision or wished that people would notice her for once, she hid it. She was a little tired of be known as the "innocent one" and as the kitten who'd do anything for anyone. Everyone made her to be such a sweet and nice kitten. She never saw what they were talking about. She never saw anything pretty about herself, her eyes were too big, too dark, she was too small for her age, she was too shy, and she was never exactly confident around toms, especially cute ones.

But, little did she know that quite a few toms were beginning to notice how beautiful and nice she was. Even though she never knew it, everyone thought she was an angel. She may have thought she was not pretty, but everyone else thought she was. Her eyes, which she detested, were what made everyone drawn to her. They were wide and innocent, another reason why everyone loved her. Her small figure was one of the reasons why watching her was so pleasing, and an advantage her Aunt Bomba would say, no one would think you were 5 years older than you were. (She was tall for a female, and consequently, was mistaken a few times for being a bit older than she wanted to appear). The shyness and innocence together made some toms want to hang around with her more. She may not have realized it, but everyone loved her. All her friends thought she was an angel without wings for a friend. And it hurt them when they knew she wanted the only tom she'd ever loved to love her back when he was already in a relationship.


	3. The Break Up

"Vikki, if you don't stop moving I will pin you to the ground!" An exasperated Mistoffelees said to his sister. Victoria just blushed and didn't comment. While Ectera and Electra laughed, Jemima just smiled at Mistoffelees's warning. Victoria hadn't stoped pacing back and forth for the past fifteen minutes. Jemima couldn't blame her, Skimlbeshanks could easily say "No" to Plato, and that would break Victoria's heart.

Jemima smiled at her best friend's brother. Mistoffelees was an almost black tom, save the white face and chest. He was well known in the tribe for being Skimbleshanks only son, and being the only cat with magical powers. He smiled shyly, even though they knew each other since they were kittens, he was always shy around her and Victoria's friends.  
They assumed it was because they were girls, but he was a bit more relaxed with Jemima.

Suddenly, Jemima stiffened, it wasn't enough for anyone to notice, except Mistoffelees who had been watching her. He soon discovered the reason why: a sleek brown queen was walking toward them. Cassandra.

Cassandra smiled flirtatiously to Mistoffelees, this caught the very young tom by surprise. " Why, hello Misto." she purred, sitting right between he and Electra. Electra looked upset and confused. Almost all the queens knew she liked Mistoffelees.

"Um, hi Cassandra..." Mistoffelees said nervously.

At this point, a tomato would have looked pale compared to how red Victoria was. Jemima couldn't blame her, but she wasn't very mad. Yet. Jemima didn't like Cassandra flirting with Mistoffelees, she could easily break his kind heart in two.

"So Misto... I was wondering if Alonzo never asks me to the ball, if you'd like to go with me." She stage whispered in Mistoffelees's ear.

Jemima felt like slapping Cassandra! She looked at Electra, the poor kitten who was only a few months older than she looked heart broken and mad.

And she could just feel Victoria's anger from 4 feet away. She looked murderous, and Jemima knew if Cassandra didn't leave, she'd either be killed by her, or Victoria. It depended on who got to her first.

Mistoffelees mumbled something incoherently, he was as red as a tomato by know, but it was from blushing. Cassandra laughed "Oh Misto, you don't have to be shy with me!" She curled her tail around his and purred against his shoulder.

"I don't believe Misto _wants_ to go WITH YOU." Ectera practically shouted the last two words to Cassandra. This caught Jemima and Victoria by surprise, they hadn't realized that she even noticed. Cassandra looked at her, sneering "I don't believe I asked you. Kitten."

That was the last straw for Jemima, she was ready to pounce on her, she didn't care what her grandfather or mother would say. She saw Victoria flex her claws. _She better hope it's me who hurts her, Vikki will KILL her!_ She thought.

A tom's voice then said "Hello." This caused Jemima to jump 3 feet in the air, Alonzo was right behind her!

Cassandra quit flirting with Mistoffelees, much to the tom's relief, and said to Alonzo "Why hello darling." It was so fake and sugary it made Jemima sick.

"Cassandra, I need to talk to you."

"Why, of course, by _kittens._" she sneered, catching Jemima's eye, she curled her tail around Alonzo and walked with him. After they left, Mistoffelees asked "What the heck was that about?!"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Victoria nearly yelled "She's a witch in every since of the word and was trying to get you to become one of her stupid fan club!"

Mistofflees was about to point out that Victoria was in a fan club for Tugger, but decided that her murderous looks looked a bit too frightening.

Ectera was next to Electra, quietly comforting her as best as she could. Jemima felt a surge of pity for Electra, she liked Misto since they were small kittens, and he never even noticed. He rarely even talked to her.

Victoria meanwhile, was still fuming. " That evil, good for nothing, skanky ("Victoria!" Misto said, for he knew their mother would skin her kits alive if she heard them say that about a cat), witch! Ugh! I can't stand her!"

Mistoffelees then said "But I still don't understand why you hate her so much, remember what mom said-"

"Yes I remember what mom said about being nice to people and I can't with her!" She interrupted "She's-"

But whatever Victoria was going to say about Cassandra was drowned out by a screech that filled the junkyard:

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"


	4. Partners

Things in the junkyard was in complete chaos, it had been 2 months since Alonzo and Casandra broke up, and 2 days until the Jellicle Ball. Everyone was rushing to find a partner to take to the Jellicle Ball, gossiping, and getting ready for their dances. Almost everyone already had a partner. And Victoria nowadays was floating on clouds, Plato was everything she wanted and her father gave his consent to them being mates. Jemima and Misto watched her happiness, amused, she had never been so silly since she was a little baby. Jemima was worried though, no one had yet asked her to the Jellicle Ball and Misto was acting strange. He seemed nervous around her and hardly talked. She was pondering this when Etcetera suddenly pounced on her.

"AHHHH!!!!! Etcetera! What are you doing?!"

The excited kitten looked up at Jemima happily. "Guess who asked me to the Jellicle Ball!!!!"

"Tugger?"

She shook her head "Not _quite _as good. I'll give you a hint, I thought I hated him until last week."

"Pounci?"

"YES!!!" The kitten squeeled. Before she could say anything further, Tugger suddenly appeared. And she quickly went to meet him, along with Electra. Jemima got up to go along, but shrank back in the shadows, she saw Alonzo go up to Tugger, talking to him in a whisper. Tugger looked at him interested, and told the queens nicely to go away. Jemima almost got up to leave when she realized, with horror, that Alonzo and Tugger were coming her way, she was too frightened to move. She knew it was very impolite to eaves drop, but it was hard when they weren't talking in whispers.

"Tugger, I don't know who to ask! I never realized how many of the queens actually _liked_ me. I don't know who to ask, not to mention, I am kinda worried Cassie will hurt one of them...."

Jemima was frozen. So he HADN'T asked anyone yet! Maybe there was hope....

"Relax, pick the hottest one! Anyone but Bomba, she mine."

She just all but squeeled, Aunt Bomba was gonna _freak_. She listened some more:

"I don't want to pick like that! I just want someone who's nice, sweet, funny, and a great person."

"Wow kid, that's kinda hard, sure you're not after an innocent kitten you can corrupt?" He chuckled. Jemima coked her head to the side...what did he mean? Oh well...

"Oh shut up, never mind, I'll just pick a queen myself..."

Tugger whispered something incorherently to him, Jemima suddenly noticed a back end she could escape through, and quickly left...

* * *

Victoria and Jemima were going over their dance for what seemed like the billionth time that day, and Jemima kept on messing up every time a tom would pass by, stupid toms...

And it didn't help Vikki was always rattling on about Plato, did the queen ever shut up about him? Jemima laughed to herself, no, of course not. When they were done, they sat down and talked, finally Vikki asked "Has he asked you yet?"

Jemima knew who she was talking about.

"No."

"Oh."

They didn't say anymore. Finally, they heard Misto call Vikki over, they had to practice the invitation to the Jellicle Ball, Jemima smiled, they were going to be perfect.

She walked a bit aways, it was only one day.... Still no one had asked her, she sighed. _I guess no one really does like me...._

_"_I'm telling you! I can't ask Jemima, what if she says no? Not to mention, do you realize how many other toms want to ask her out besides us?"

Jemima came to a halt, she knew that voice, it was Asparagus. She heard other voices, she reconized those voices too Admentus and Mungojerry. Wow, so there were toms who wanted to ask her.....she could feel a blushe climb up to her cheeks. She quickly left, she didn't want it to go to her head....

* * *

"I'm telling you Alonzo, you need to ask Jemima." Tugger said.

Alonzo shook his head.

"Tugger, she's too sweet for me, besides, she doesn't even like me!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that." He winked.

"Besides, Munku would KILL me!"

Tugger laughed


	5. The Jellicle Ball

**H****ello peoples! I am SO sorry I haven't been on in months: school, Student of the Year, Science Fair, Drama *now realizes why I never hung out with girls*, 4-H, ect. BUT...I am back! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats that is owned by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber**

Jemima felt nervous about her part, even if it was small.

_Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_

She sang this over and over in her head, eventually getting a light smack on the head by Tumble.

"What was that for?" She hissed.

"You need to chill out! You are making me nervous just watchin' you!" He snapped back.

She just stuck her tongue at him and turned away. Jemima was determined to ignore him and to wait and watch, going through the dance all the while. She saw Plato and Vicky in the corner, they were talking and probably not aware that the song was about to begin. She wanted to chuckle, they sometimes got so caught up with each other they forget the rest of the outside world. Cetty was also in the corner with Electra, it was Jemima and Electra who were the only queen kits who hadn't been asked to the ball. She wished with all her heart that _he_ had asked her to the Ball, however, no one asked her. She remember catching a few toms who were staring at her, but never asked her to go with them to the Ball.

_It's my first Ball, so it is to be expected..._

As she grew lost in her thoughts, Tumble gazed at her. He had wanted so badly to ask her to go with him, but he never got the courage. Instead, he asked Cassandra.

_Boy wasn't that a huge mistake...she never leaves me alone, always clinging on to me, trying to get Al jealous, no wonder he broke up with her._

He sighed. He felt extremely lucky for being able to be not anywhere near her right now, sure she was gorgeous, but her personality was horrible. He looked at Jemima again, how her petite frame crouched, ready to spring up and sing, how her big eyes took every little thing in, and her delicate face looking side to side. He had a faint idea as to the other reason Alonzo broke up with Cassandra: Jemima. Some of the queens had been gossiping about how he looked at Jemima very often, ever since he and Cassandra broke up he did it more and more often. And a few cats, not all, could tell Jemima had like Alonzo for almost a year. This made Tumble sad, he had hoped that Jemima would like him, he soon realized it wouldn't happen, but he moved on. He remembered he and Misto were the first to like her_, _and now, it was only Misto. Not many toms or queens knew about Misto's long crush on Jemima, then again, he never gave you the chance to figure it out.

Jemima's thoughts were interrupted by a gold and black queen walking out into the clearing; her mom, Demeter. She looked about her, when a light passed by her she hissed and ran away elegantly. Slowly, other cats came out, a silver tabby came out and rose slowly in second position Jemima new him very well, Munkustrap, the tribe protector and her father. He started the song:

_Are you blind when you're born?_

_Can you see in the dark? _Demeter sang after him.

_Dare you look at a king? _Skimble continued.

_Would you sit on this throne? _Asparagus sang cockily.

_Can you say that your bite, that it's worse than your bite? _

Jemima could hear a excited Cetty stifle a sqeel at Tugger's line. She tried not to laugh at her, but before she could she could feel her breath catch. Above where her father stood was Alonzo, looking poised and ready to sing. The toned muscles on his body stood out the best when he danced. Jemima suddenly saw that he stole a glance at her before his line, causing her to turn a deeper shade of rose.

_Are you cock on the walk?_

_When you are walking alone?_ Another queen sang.

Jemima watched as everyone who was out dance and sing and axiously awaited her turn, and all too soon her line came:

_Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street? _

Her high, clear voice filled the junkyard and once again, Alonzo was staring at her, causing Cetty and Electra to giggle and gossip. After her line, Jemima got caught up in the song and dance. This was her element, she felt all the moves she worked for so long come oh so easily.

_Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do!  
_

It seemed like only a few seconds later that everyone was done singing, and now we began "Naming of Cats". It seemed almost eerie, even to Jemima. Some cats, such as Bomba and Electra were proud to have their name mentioned in the song. At the beginning, Jemima stumbled over Alonzo's name, but tried not to think of it, focusing on the song. At the end, they all slowly crept away to watch Vicky dance. Jemima slid into a corner, watching mesmerized at Victoria, her splits, developpes, and slow dance movements were all graceful and wonderful. All the toms were entranced, Plato especially. Jemima tried not to giggle at his expression, he looked dumbstruck. She was aware of a small movement behind her, turning around just as Misto began to sing in his strong voice:

_Jellicle Cats come out tonight! Jellicle Cats come one, come all!_

The tom she saw behind caught her completely surprised, the last cat she'd think would behind her: Alonzo!  
He seemed as surprised as she was, even more so it seemed. They just stood and looked at each other for eternity. Had this been any other queen, Alonzo would've made some smooth and clever remark, but now all he could do was stare. She truly was a gorgeous queen, even more so than Bombalurina or Cassandra. He was surprised, yet again, how such a clear and angelic voice could come from such a small kitten. Then he realized something, she was a _kitten_. Any other tom who didn't know him would simply think he was out to use her or take advantage of her. He knew deep down, he didn't want to hurt her in any way, he wanted to desperately know if she liked him the way he liked her. Little did he know that the same thoughts were going through her head. Jemima finally found movement in her limbs and quickly turned to run, but not before Alonzo grabbed her arm and asked her,

"Jemima, would you be my date for the Ball?"

Jemima couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was he really asking her to the Ball? She managed a whispering reply:

"Yes."

Alonzo still held her arm, he hesitated, then kissed her lightly on the lips. He left quickly, leaving the kitten in a daze. She realized that she was supposed to be on the dance floor! She quickly went with the rest of the cats, barely realizing what she was doing. After greeting her father, she sat next to the others, she finally snapped out of her daze, barely, after Misto accidentally made a fool of himself when Munku was singing the beginning of "The Gumbie Cat". As he had began, Misto had made a pose as if Munkustrap was about to sing about _him, _but he quickly realized that he was mistaken and tried to hide his embarrassment by pretending to scratch his ear. Jemima playfully hit his head, he then blushed.

Jemima slid out of sight with the rest of the kittens as Jennyanydotes shooed them away to dress up like croechting mice, then tap dancing beetles. They all wanted to laugh the entire time because Poucival kept on causing trouble, sneaking up on Jennyanydotes, trying to poke her, ect. Most of the kittens felt like their ribs were going to burst any minute. They were saved by the song finally ending. Jemima was feeling tired, but full of energy, even if her costume head piece was being stubborn and not coming off! She heard a deep voice laugh and say

"Le' me h'lp ya wit dat."

She knew the cockney accent and the voice, Mungojerrie. She vaguely remembered that he was one of the toms who had wanted to ask her to the ball. He gave her his toothy grin, and she smiled back at him. The next song she heard wasn't one she was familiar with, however the "Meow" that followed was: Tugger!

She quickly came out of where she was and saw that Tugger was just beginning his song, he beckoned her to follow him as he danced, which she willingly did.

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse._

Jemima and Victoria began to dance to the right of him, doing movements similar to his own, they knew if they copied his movements exactly, they'd be killed by their mothers, then Munkustrap. As he was singing, Tugger "accidentally" sent a ball strait to Misto's head, luckily Misto was able to doge it, but now he was giving Tugger a look that could've killed. Jemima and Victoria were soon joined by Electra. Cetty danced with Cassandra and Tantomile, after was revived after she had passed out from Tugger's attention. Tugger, once again, gave Jemima more attention by pointing at her suavely. Misto then was next to Tugger, singing:

_The Rum Tugger is a terrible bore_

Jemima knew he was making fun of them, she laughed anyways. The song was filled with a lot of fast dancing and singing. Even a bit of scandal, between Jemima's Aunt Bombalurina and Tugger. Which, in all fairness, wasn't very suprising. They had danced in a way together that made Demeter and Jennyanydotes give looks to their daughters that said "If you_ ever _do that..." At the end of their heated dance, they looked like they were about to kiss...When Tugger dropped her! Jemima felt a little mad at Tugger for doing that to her aunt, but couldn't focus on it for long, there was a song to finish. All the queen kits surrounded Tugger at the end, squeeling at his long notes, but at the end, Cetty couldn't stop screaming, and ended up getting a hand over her mouth to shut her up by Tugger.

It didn't escape Alonzo how much attention Tugger had given Jemima. It got on Alonzo's nerves, but he tried to remember that Tugger was his friend, and even if Munkustrap would probably adopt him as his son afterwards, he couldn't _kill_ a Jellicle...

**OKAY! Alonzo FINALLY kissed our wonderful kitten! I will try to be more...erm...quick with my updates. R and R!**


End file.
